


[podfic] Crave a Different Kind of Buzz

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "I will not be beaten by an incompetent harlot in skin-tight clothing and cat ears."Stray versus the Batfamily, an adventure in several acts.00:16:55 :: Written byDefcontwo.





	[podfic] Crave a Different Kind of Buzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [crave a different kind of buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004375) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h2lhxiompbggfua/%5BDCU%5D%20Crave%20a%20Different%20Kind%20of%20Buzz.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UAeaw9UJX7upvlwKLNftZivjchv-xqxr)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Reena’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Defcontwo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
